Prestige
The Prestige System on Evervation is one of the many unique pieces of content the server has to offer. The way the Prestige System works is, if you have a skill that you have maxed, or, in other words, trained all the way to 99, you have the option to "prestige" it, resetting it back to level 1 and rewarding you with: *10 Evervation Points *An amount of Prestige Tokens relative to the skill you prestiged *and 1 sinister key There are also 2 other methods of prestiging, which are Combat Prestiging and Max Prestiging. Combat Prestiging requires you to have 99 in all combat stats except for Summoning and Prayer. When you Combat Prestige your are rewarded with: *100 Evervation Points *25 Prestige Tokens *and 10 sinister keys Max Prestiging requires you to have 99 in every skill except Pking, and when you Max Prestige, you are rewarded with: *500 Evervation Points *150 Prestige Tokens *and 100 sinister keys Once you have maxed a skill and wish to prestige it, you simply have to go to the skill's information panel, accessed by clicking on the skill of your choice. Once you are on the skill's information panel, there is an option marked "Prestige" that, once clicked on, will prestige your skill. However, if you wish to Combat or Max prestige, you can find the options for both under the "Prestige" option on your player panel. Evervation Points Evervation Points can be spent in the Evervation Points Shop found under the "Shops" option in your player panel. The shop contains many items such as ancient warriors equipment, elite void, and enchanted rings among other things. More information about the Evervation Points Shop can be on the Evervation Rewards Shop page. Prestige Rewards Shop When you prestige a skill, you obtain "prestige tokens" in an amount relative to the skill that you prestiged. Those tokens, once saved up, can be used to purchase a large variety of abilities, items, and item packs. The options available for purchase, as well as a description of said options, is as follows: Abilities *Double XP - Doubles all xp gained for 1 hour - 10 PT *Increased Drop Rates - Increases drop rates by 10% for 1 hour - 10 PT *Non Draining Prayer - Stops prayer drain for 30 minutes, with the exception of Soulsplit - 15 PT *Instant Kill - Kill 5 monsters instantly, Not pvp - 15 PT *Increased Charm Rates - Increases charm drop rate for 2 hours - 5 PT *Crystal Chest Rates - Increases chest rates by 10% for 10 keys *Prestige Chest Rates - Increases chest rates by 5% for 5 uses - 15 PT Item Packs *Crystal Keys - 10 crystal keys to open the crystal chest at home - 5 PT *Barrage & Veng Runes - 250 barrage and vengeance runes - 2 PT *Summoning Charms - 100 of each summoning charm type - 3 PT *Dragon Bolts (e) - 250 dragon bolts (e) for ranging - 2 PT *Raw Rocktail - 100 raw rocktail for cooking - 5 PT *Magic Logs - 150 magic logs to burn or fletch - 2 PT *Grimy Torstol - 100 grimy torstol leaves - 2 PT Items *Dice Bag - Used to host dice matches or dice duels - 5PT *Korasi's Sword - The most powerful special attack weapon - 40 PT *Tokhaar-Kal - Most powerful cape - 20 PT *Royal Crossbow - Most powerful crossbow - 35 PT *Armadyl Battlestaff - Most powerful magic staff - 30 PT *Inferno Adze - Best tool to chop wood or mine rocks - 20 PT *Santa Hat - Rare and expensive santa hat - 75 PT Prestige Chest When you prestige, you are rewarded with an amount of sinister keys corresponding with how you prestiged. Those keys can be used on the Prestige Chest, found in the general store, north west of home. The chest can yield a large variety of valuable items. A list of such items is as follows: Very Common Rewards *10 Million Coins *5 Crystal Keys *20 Of All Charms *Feathers *5 Uncut Onyx *100 Dragon Bolts (e) *10 Dragon Bones *200 Runite Bolts *100 Magic Logs *50 Rune Bars *25 Runite Ores *30 Bow Strings *30 C'bow Strings *50 Dragon Bolt Tips *100 Spirit Shards *25 Raw Manta Ray Common Rewards *Lunar Armour Pieces *Elite Black Armour Pieces *All 4 Godswords *All 3rd Age Armour Pieces *All Trimmed Armour Pieces *Jester Costume Pieces Uncommon Rewards *Gnome Scarf *Toy Kite *Armadyl Battlestaff *Ancient Ceremonial Robes Pieces *Royal Robes Pieces *Steadfast Boots *Glaiven Boots *Ragefire Boots *Ganodermic Armour Pieces *Polypore Staff *All Ancient Warrior Armour Pieces Rare Rewards *H'ween Masks *Easter Egg *Agile Costume Pieces *All 4 Spirit Shield Sigils *Pumpkin *Bunny Ears